Close Quarters
by Meyham
Summary: Suddenly, Lavi's little game took a sharp turn in a direction few others knew he swung. LaviYuu. For DGM kink meme request, accidental stimulation.


I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters in it or in this story.

* * *

It was so fast, even Lavi wasn't sure what happened. They had been pursuing a Level 3 Akuma across the rooftops near a train station in an older part of London. Lenalee had rushed ahead of the others, up a narrow flying buttress, with Lavi and Kanda sprinting after her. Allen had already managed to get a few hits in on the Akuma and they were anticipating a swift end to this chase.

By the time Kanda and Lavi made it to the flat of the roof, Lenalee was nowhere in sight and Kanda only caught a brief glimpse of the Akuma before he and his comrade were engulfed in a cloud of dust. The entire building shook under the shockwave of the explosion, but only Lavi felt the minute shift of the tiles beneath them before the section of the roof they stood on collapsed. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, and heard a small noise from Kanda somewhere close in front of him.

It was so fast.

When he reopened his eye, he was met with partial darkness. He could just make out Kanda's form though, about an arm's length in front of him. And when he looked up he could see the hole through which they fell, some ten feet above in the dusty haze. Broken beams and rubble surrounded them, enclosing them in a space the size of a very narrow closet, too small for him to activate his hammer in. As Lavi became more aware of his surroundings, he surmised that they must be standing on a bent girder. He could feel through his feet that they were positioned on a slight slope, approximately twenty degrees, Kanda up a bit higher than he.

And they were very, very close together.

"F- Fuck." Oh good, Kanda was conscious.

"Bad news, Yuu-chan," Lavi whispered, unsure how near the Akuma might still be. "I think we're a little stuck."

"Where the hell are we?" Kanda growled.

"Under the roof, about ten feet, I think." Lavi responded as he tried to squeeze his arm out from where it was pinned between his body and the wall of rubble. Once freed, he felt around, looking for a handhold. He found himself cupping Kanda's jaw, instead. He felt the other man flinch under his touch.

"Get your hand off of me, rabbit!"

"Sorry." Kanda's pulse seemed elevated, slightly more so than Lavi would have expected, despite their current situation.

Lavi pulled his hand back and decided to move his legs instead. His right leg was raised on the slope, knee bent, so he tried pushing it up until it was met with something firm and heavy.

"Watch what you're doing!"

Kanda's hands were suddenly on his chest. Lavi could see him clearer now in the dim light.

"What'd I do?" asked Lavi, confused. He experimentally raised his knee again but stopped when he heard Kanda gasp.

"That! Quit doing that! I'm- I'm on…"

And from there, Lavi rapidly connected the dots.

_Shit_. _Shit, shit, shit._

His knee was between… Kanda, Kanda was… On. His. Knee.

Had he any shame, or at least enough for anyone to see, Lavi might have blushed. Instead, he felt a grin grow slowly across his face.

He felt Kanda's hands clench in the fabric of his coat. The other man had lowered his head, concealing his face behind his bangs. Obviously, he had realized their predicament, too.

"Well," Lavi commented , voice still low. "this is a… delicate" -he raised his heel sharply, knowingly- "situation here, ne, Yuu-chan?"

"Stop that! Stop being… weird!" Kanda was getting flustered (just as planned).

"Oh, does fighting get you _excited_?" What a sly little mouth Lavi had.

"WHAT?" With a jerky motion, Kanda had plastered himself against the rubble behind him, his body precariously between Lavi's knee and the wall. _Oh, what fun_, thought Lavi. Narrowing his eyes to somewhere between predatory and playful, Lavi goaded on.

"I wonder, does Yuu-chan get off on violence," he inquired teasingly. "or is it fear? C'mon, just between friends…" he urged the other.

"No, you freak! I- I-" Kanda raised his head, about to elaborate further when a loud static noise broke through the relative darkness surrounding them. Startled, Kanda tripped forward and slid down Lavi's leg until their chests collided.

Suddenly, Lavi's little game took a sharp turn in a direction few others knew he swung.

From the golem crushed behind Lavi's back, Allen's voice emerged.

"Fffftt~ Hey you guys, can you hear me?"

Lavi was about to respond when, at that very second, Kanda tried to push himself away from the redhead but only succeeded in stimulating both of them in a way they _really_ did not need. Horrified (Lavi could see it in his eyes), Kanda hoped the reception was poor enough that Allen hadn't heard Lavi's breath hitch or the tiny gasp out of his own mouth. Lavi certainly heard it.

"Y-Yeah, we can hear you loud and clear, Allen," Lavi replied after a tense moment. "We're okay. We just fell through a roof." Lavi tried to look anywhere but at Kanda, but inevitably, their eyes met. And that only made things worse. Only made things _harder_.

"Alright, then. Well can ~fffffftt~ give me your approximate location? I mean, you're stuck, right?" Allen's voice crackled through.

"We're at the-" Kanda needed to stop squirming. Right now. Annoyed, Lavi firmly put his hand on the back of Kanda's neck. "Dammit, stop moving, Yuu!" he whispered.

"Fffft~ What?"

"Nothing. We're in the building across the way from the train station."

Without even really meaning to, Lavi's hand began to massage the back of Kanda's head under his half-undone ponytail. Lavi didn't see the other's eyes dilate at the touch (his eyes weren't _that _good), but he did catch the moan -that was quickly stifled- and feel the press of hips against his own -_that_, Kanda couldn't conceal. Lavi clenched his teeth.

"Okay," Allen replied through the golem. "Lenalee and I ~fffftt~ miles down by the docks. Got ~fffftt~ 'kuma, but there was no Innocence. Stay where you are, we'll come dig you out ~ffffttt~" The call ended.

Through the preceding silence, nothing could be heard but two sets of shaky breaths.

"Yuu-chan?"

"…what?" he ground out.

"Are you okay?" Lavi had a feeling the answer was 'no', but he still felt as though he should ask. Just in case. Just in case what he was fairly certain was happening wasn't really happening.

Kanda's head shot up. He was shaking, probably from a combination of anger, embarrassment, and -Lavi gulped- arousal. His pale face was tinged pink, his eyes were bright, and he was breathing in short, controlled breaths. Lavi hadn't thought he could ever look so…

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" Kanda shouted. "I'm- I-"

"You don't have to say it." It _was _happening, and now Lavi felt bad for messing with him. "Sorry, Yuu-chan."

"Che, fuck you, rabbit."

Lavi could definitely feel it, they were both hard. And this, this was all his fault because as far as he knew, Kanda was basically asexual. Lavi moved his hand to rest just above the other man's hip. Kanda flinched.

"Now what are you doing?" Kanda asked, his voice tight with emotion. He tried to push away from Lavi but the hand on his hip held him there. Why wasn't Lavi letting go? He struggled more.

"Look, Yuu-chan," Lavi started. "It's my fault we got into this mess… I, I shouldn't have said those things."

Kanda didn't respond but stopped struggling.

"So… I want to make it up to you."

Kanda looked right at him now, his expression wary.

"What do you mean 'make it up to me'?" Kanda did not expect the answer that he got; Lavi's other hand pushed aside his long coat and cupped him between his legs. Kanda's eyes widened considerably.

"Ne, Yuu, lemme fix this for you," Lavi said quietly. He almost sounded shy, and his eyes moved to look somewhere to his right.

"What?" Kanda's voice cracked. "Wh- why?"

_Because this is probably the only chance I'll get_.

"Please, Yuu," Lavi continued as he began to move his hand, gently applying more pressure. "Just let me do this for you, Yuu… I'll keep it out of the records."

A shiver ran down Kanda's entire frame. His mind was beginning to surrender to the sensations and he felt himself press his groin into Lavi's hand. He let his body sag forward until his head rested on Lavi's shoulder, his breath hot against his neck. He watched a bead of sweat run down Lavi's chest, carving out a trail of sensation as it went along.

In the dim moonlight, Lavi could see their breaths intermingling in the chill night air and the shine of Kanda's glossy black hair. Neither of them said a word, and a few more awkward seconds passed until Lavi considered taking the offer back.

"You know, Yuu, you don't have to-"

"…Fine."

"What… what did you say?"

"I _said_," Kanda drew in a shaky breath, "you can do it."

"Oh." Lavi was more than a little surprised; a rather large part of him hadn't expected Kanda to agree. "Okay then."

Lavi allowed himself to relax as much as he could, given their positions. Kanda, on the other hand, was as tense and rigid as a plank of oak against him, but then Lavi remembered something from earlier. He took his right hand out from between Kanda's legs and cupped the back of his head under his loose ponytail. He undid the cord holding it up, allowing it to cascade down the man's back.

"Relax," he said as he ran his hand through the dark locks and massaged Kanda's scalp. He got a low throaty sound in return, but nonetheless, Kanda's frame relaxed against him.

Lavi's hand carded freely through the other man's hair. His touches were stronger now, and occasionally he would lightly scratch Kanda's scalp. He moved his other hand up to join its mate and cradled Kanda's head in his palms. Kanda's eyes were closed tightly as he arched his back like a bow into the touch.

"Ah! Hnnnn…" He moved his hands from Lavi's chest to the crumbly rock and debris on either side of the other's head, scrabbling for purchase as he pressed himself closer. Lavi could barely breathe, Kanda was so close, but he only pulled him closer. At last, albeit somewhat tentatively, their hips ground together and they both moaned at the contact. Any hesitation was gone.

Lavi put his hands on the swordsman's hips to try to stop him for a moment, but Kanda fought against his grip, hands clenching in the dusty rock.

"Yuu-chan, if you don't like what I'm doing," -a breath- "or decide you wanna stop, just-"

"Don't treat me like a woman," Kanda spat angrily, as he looked Lavi right in the eye. Although Lavi had never expected the other to completely and eagerly agree to do this, this sudden, drastic change in attitude upset him. So Lavi decided to hide his feelings with anger, just like Kanda seemed to be doing. If Kanda wanted it rough, Lavi was going to give it to him.

"Gotcha," Lavi said as he grabbed Kanda's belt and roughly yanked him against his hips. Kanda's eyes looked surprised, but he didn't try to pull away, so Lavi lifted his knee higher, reaching down under the other man's long coat. Kanda had little choice but to hold on to the back of the redhead's own coat as Lavi ran his hands up the backs of his thighs.

Soon, those hands went to the front of his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. Before Kanda could get a word in otherwise, Lavi's hands were grabbing his ass and pulling him even closer. He ground against Kanda's sensitive erection _hard_. Kanda practically keened.

Holding Kanda with one hand, Lavi undid his own fly, releasing some of the pressure on his dick. He felt around in the dim light until he found Kanda's belt hanging unbuckled around his waist. His slim, warm hands dove into the other man's underwear and stroked him firmly. With Kanda's mouth so close to his ear, Lavi heard Every. Little. Whimper.

The grinding, the gyrating of nervous hips began. Amid the sweat and the heat and the darkness, and the feel of Kanda's nose on his clavicle, Lavi almost forgot his sadness, his regret. It was just the two of them, in really not such a different place than Lavi had dreamt they'd be (a bedroom, usually Kanda's); two hushed voices, two beating hearts, two pairs of hands trying desperately to hold on to _something _[wall/ass].

Everything was going fairly smoothly (just two kids grinding against each other in the dark, nothing strange, move along folks), until Lavi felt something warm and wet on his neck. He glanced down. He could see one of Kanda's dark eyes clouded over in lust, not really looking at anything. His lips were parted and he panted in time with his thrusts. Unconsciously, the tip of his tongue began to lick the sensitive skin he leant against. It was almost tender… that is, if Kanda could ever be tender, and was not overwhelmed in a cloud of hormones. Lavi's throat tightened.

"Dammit, Yuu," Lavi said through clenched teeth. His arms were getting tired from supporting so much of the other man's weight. He gave Kanda a little boost to try to snap him out of his lust-induced fog.

"Hah-ahhn. Wha-at?" he hissed.

"I had no idea Yuu-chan could be so affectionate." Lavi mocked.

"I-ah-_ahh_…" Kanda's voice wavered when his erection rubbed against the cold buckle on Lavi's belt.

Lavi's hands moved out of Kanda's underwear (much to his unspoken dismay) to rest again on his hips, his thumbs stroking Kanda's toned stomach. Kanda couldn't stop the thrust of his hips when Lavi bent down and nipped his ear. Lavi was trying to distract himself, trying to ignore the little voice in his head telling him to quit messing around and just fuck the smaller man. Lavi's willpower was wearing thin, but he was not going to let himself go that far. _This is not a reward. _But as his bare erection moved against something equally hot and hard, and Kanda let out a growl that may or may not have turned into a mewl, Lavi felt his control begin to slip. He needed another distraction, something else to do besides humping.

"Ne, Yuu-chan," he said, a little breathlessly. The second Kanda looked up, Lavi's lips claimed his. Kanda opened his mouth to gasp, to tell the other to getthefuckoff, but then Lavi's hot tongue was inside his mouth, touching his own. Kanda pushed at Lavi's chest until Lavi had no choice but to withdraw if he wanted to take another breath.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda hissed. Kissing meant caring. Kissing meant love, and Kanda did not love the man in front of him. He just wanted relief. "We're not 'making love' or any of that shit. This doesn't mean anything!"

Oh, but how Lavi wished it did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lavi sneered back, "that's no way to treat a lady." Right, he was playing dirty now. Kanda growled and made to punch the redhead's snide mouth when a warm hand slid down his stomach, grabbed his penis roughly and pulled. His fist fell limply at his side.

Lavi smirked (on the outside only) as he felt Kanda buck wildly against his hand. He could feel himself getting close, which meant Kanda must be, too. Lavi gave him a few more firm strokes until he felt one of the swordsman's hands bury itself in his hair. Kanda's arms around his neck tightened, and he couldn't help but clench a little and keen.

Lavi couldn't see the other man's face as Kanda's head was resting on his shoulder facing the other way. But when he felt precome run between his fingers, he knew his face must have been deliciously flushed, his brow knit in intense concentration. The feeling of it all. It was going to happen soon. Now, Kanda wasn't exactly participating consensually -Lavi knew that this whole thing was mostly _his_ fault- but a darker part of him still wanted to get some satisfaction out of this tryst.

_He wouldn't like it, but then again, when I tried to be nice like I wanted to be, he wanted it rough, _Lavi thought to himself. Hell, Lavi wondered if he still _was _himself. _I've always dreamt of his face and _now_ I have the opportunity to see it and I won't let him take that from me. I will see Yuu Kanda's face when he comes._

"Ahh…nnn…"

That time was coming very, very soon.

Lavi cupped the back of Kanda's thighs and pushed their bodies forward up the grade until Kanda's back hit the wall. He held open the other man's legs and pushed his erection in between Kanda's ass cheeks.

"What the he-" Kanda, surprised at the sudden turn of events, made to voice his opinion, but was silenced with a hard kiss.

Bodily fluids were exchanged and someone gnashed the other's gums with their teeth. Lavi couldn't have cared less at this point. He pressed his torso against Kanda's chest, stilling his struggle, as his hips pistoned down below.

He continued to rub himself against Kanda's hole until he felt his ass cheeks begin to clench. It was go time. He hoisted Kanda up and began to thrust fast and hard, roughly jarring both of them.

"Ahhaa…ah, La-Laviii…" Kanda could barely speak anymore, and the moment he raised one leg and tentatively wrapped it around Lavi's waist, Lavi just about lost all control.

"Ya gonna come with me, Yuu-chan?" he asked as he lifted the other higher, changing his angle to get more slick friction.

Kanda was visibly shaking, so the answer must have been a yes. But then Lavi's hips stopped.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Look at me," he said in the most tender voice he could muster. Kanda gave no response but desperately tried to push his hips closer. He was painfully hard. "Fine then. We'll keep this impersonal."

Lavi's entire body surged forward and he bit Kanda on the juncture of his neck. Kanda's head flew back and hit the wall. And he screamed. And screamed. And how he screamed! It was a was a beautiful scream, a primal wail heard by no one else before. Kanda came all over his and Lavi's pants. And Lavi saw his face, too. His brow was moist with sweat and his cheeks were red. His dark blue eyes were open, just barely, and he was looking Right. At . Lavi. His eyes were shining. Sweat, tears, hate? Lavi didn't give a damn because, right then, he was coming too.

After a moment of blinding euphoria and impossibly intense feeling, Lavi felt his knees give out under him; but he let himself fall, ignoring the risk of possibly shifting or breaking the overstressed girder. He just needed some air. _And a strong drink, _he thought to himself. He heard the rustle of thick fabric and the crumbling of mortar as Kanda's body slid down the opposite wall. And for a few minutes after, there was only the sound of heavy, burning breaths to be heard.

Within due time though, they both managed to get themselves cleaned up; Lavi using an end of his scarf to wipe up the mess on himself and his pants. _Some of this has to be _his, _even I can't come this much… Shit, I shouldn't have done this._

"H-Here, use this," he offered the end of his scarf to Kanda who hadn't seemed to have moved yet. No response. "Kanda?" _Maybe he's still out of it…_ He reached forward to Kanda's stomach to clean him off himself.

"The other end, fucktard." Kanda was awake. His voice was rough and he was still breathing heavily, but Lavi didn't need to see his face to know that he was mad as hell. _Well, I guess I would be, too, if someone practically took advantage of me._

"Oh, sorry." Lavi unwrapped his scarf, afraid that Kanda might just grab the other end and strangle him in the process. Kanda took it from him without another word. There was a zip, a "dammit", and the scarf was handed back to him.

"You ripped off the button on my pants, rabbit."

A 'sorry' would be pointless now, so Lavi just remained silent as he took the soiled scarf back. Instead of putting it back on, he shoved it into the rubble beside him knowing there was no way it would make it past the eyes of Bookman without raising some questions Lavi wasn't ready to answer.

Just then, like some reprimanding sign from a god Lavi didn't believe in, there was a break in the cloud cover and a stream of moonlight illuminated the pit. The hole wasn't much brighter than before, and it didn't last for very long, just long enough for Lavi to catch a glimpse of Kanda's fallen state. It was as if God was saying, "See what you've done."

Kanda's long hair was tangled around him and covered in a fine dust. His lip was bleeding, or had been, but worst of all, the collar of his coat hung open to reveal a dark, round bruise.

_Oh, fuck… I've ruined him._

There was nothing that could be said to change what happened, nothing that could undo this clandestine encounter. The two of them sat there, adjusting their clothes to hide the evidence of their sins as the smell of musk and ozone slowly dissipated around them. And as much as Lavi wanted out of there, he didn't want anyone to know of what had conspired. But he knew that eventually Allen or someone else would find them -and mostly likely _notice- _and he would have to face what he had done.

And eventually Allen did come, bruised and battered, helping Lenalee over a rain gutter. Lavi heard the commotion from below and wrenched the golem out from where it was jammed behind his lower back.

"You're almost right on top of us, Allen. Move a few paces east."

Shortly, Allen's face appeared above the great hole.

"Are you guys okay?" he called down.

Lavi glanced over at Kanda, whose bangs obscured most of his face, but was still clearly frowning. Lavi called back up to Allen that they were both fine, but Kanda still hadn't said a word.

"Kanda?" Allen shouted into the pit, concerned that the other man hadn't even insulted him once yet.

"What, bean sprout?"

Kanda's eyes were full of anger again, and Lavi knew it wasn't all because Allen was being nice.

"Are you alright, Kanda?" Lenalee asked calmly, despite looking bone-tired and covered in tiny scratches.

"We're both fine," Lavi yelled, "just a bit sore." he said softer. Kanda kicked him in the shin.

"Just get us the hell out of here, bean sprout." Kanda yelled as he stood up slowly.

"My name is _Allen_!" he hollered back, and despite feeling rather put-off, summoned his Innocence. White ribbons of Innocence unfurled down his right arm like eerie white ivy; the Crown Belt. The gossamer cords wound around themselves, forming a thick cable that appeared almost solid, like milk glass. Once it extended all the way into the pit, Allen planted his feet the best he could on the destroyed rooftop and told Kanda to start climbing up.

After both Kanda and Lavi were out of the hole and their Innocence checked for any damage (of which there was none, thankfully), Lenalee climbed down from the roof and went to go look for their Finder whom -this time, Lavi thought- might have actually survived. Allen couldn't help but notice that Lavi was oddly quiet, and neither he nor Kanda would look at each other.

"Um, hey guys, did something happen down there?" Allen asked, sensing he was treading into dangerous waters.

"No. Nothing happened." Kanda hissed out between clenched teeth, his glare like the edge of a dagger.

"Y-Yeah, nothing happened, Allen." Lavi decided the best option was to agree.

Allen looked unconvinced for a moment before plastering on a smile and suggesting they catch up with Lenalee. Lavi solemnly followed a few paces behind him and Kanda as they headed up the deserted road.

_You looked beautiful tonight, Yuu-chan._


End file.
